


The Proposal (WoW)

by Zirigosa



Category: WoW - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Fluff, emotion, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: For my sweetest friend Capri. <3 (@Capriciousr on Tumblr.)





	The Proposal (WoW)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CapriciousR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousR/gifts).



> For my sweetest friend Capri. <3 (@Capriciousr on Tumblr.)

„I can’t believe you’ve never read that book…“ Capri said laughing.  
„Well, what can I say, i was busy with other things.“ Zireael gave her a coy smile. „Besides, it’s much more fun to hear from you which books are good, and which not. I don’t want to spend my time searching the entire library for something that might be as boring as Genn’s lectures.“  
Again Capri laughed, cupping her mouth with one hand, almost ashamed to laugh about something so impudent- yet true, like this. „Don’t let him hear this.“ She giggled.  
„Oh I am pretty sure Genn already knows.“ Zireael stopped right before the entry. „What is it?“ Capri looked surprised.  
„Changed your mind?“  
„No, I was just all of the sudden thinking that I might have some paperwork left in the study- And this really needs to be done.“  
„What?“ Capri asked slightly amused, tilting her head. Was Zireael being serious?

„I am sure you will find what you were looking for in there nonetheless.“ Ziri smiled.  
„I… I don’t understand…“ But a closer look into the library made her think twice.  
Little lights were strung everywhere, Capri just noticed. The garden was decorated, torches lit…  
So that’s why he was busy every now and then. Anduins secretiveness made her wonder, but she trusted him. He must have planned something, all the time. 

Zireael, still grinning, nodded at the garden that was, as well as the library, beautifully decorated.  
And Anduin stood in the middle of it all.  
„Wait..“ Capri sensed that Zireael didn’t really need her advice for a book- but rather took this as an excuse to bring her here- but before she could have said something, the elf was already heading back into the keep, to leave the two their intimate moment.

Capri carefully took one step after another, amazed by what the garden had turned to.  
The guards were all gone, waiting inside the keep for the King’s return. „Anduin…“ She whispered in awe as she came closer.  
„What is this?“  
The King smiled, took both of her hands in his and took a deep breath. „Capri.“ He began.  
„I could rely on you since we got to know each other. And I knew, as I saw you the first time, working in the library, that you’d not only be my best friend… But my future wife.“  
Capri tased, hold her heart and felt her eyes filling with tears. „You are the love of my life. Not only do I need you, and love you, but so does Stormwind.“ 

Capri suppressed a sob, her tears flow down her cheeks. This was so touching and moving.  
„I cannot think of a life without you.“  
Anduin out a hand in his royal jacket to pull out something small, glittering golden.  
„Capri- I ask you, will you give the honor and the joy“-  
„Yes!!“ Capri couldn’t wait any longer, she cried of joy, wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.  
„Yes, yes, a hundred times yes!“  
Anduin smiled and hugged Capri tightly against his chest. She still cried, so that he gently pushed her back, looked her in the eye, put his palm on her face and gently wiped away the tears with his thumb.  
She was so overwhelmed, just as much as the King, as he bent down to kiss her gently other soft lips.  
„I love you so much.“ He said. „I love you too, Anduin.“ Capri tried to stop crying, after all there was still the ring he wanted to put on her finger, as he carefully took her hand in his again.

„A couple days ago…“ He started. „I was visiting your parents. I talked to your mother, your father, and I asked them for their blessing to take you as my wife.“ „You did??“  
„Yes.“ Anduin chuckled. „They were pleased and of course they gave me their blessing too. And it’s not the only thing that’s close to my heart.  
He finally showed Capri the wedding ring he carried with him. „Is that…?“ „It is. Mothers wedding ring. She would want you to wear it.“  
Capri was speechless, looked at the ring on her finger and put her arms around Anduin again. „Oh, I can’t believe it.“  
He chuckled, gently squeezing her. „I love you, Capri.“  
„I love you too, light of my life.“


End file.
